


i'll be carrying you over the threshold

by enter_srodulv



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Elu get married, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Romance, True Love, Wedding Night, spot the canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: “I can’t believe you,” Lucas mutters with a slight eye roll that contrasts the smile he can't hold back. But he most definitely can—believe him, that is. He never could hold back an Eliott-induced smile, no matter how hard he may try.Eliott shrugs that cute little shrug, and Lucas can’t wait to be his forever.or: Lucas and Eliott get married.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	i'll be carrying you over the threshold

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i imagine their wedding and it's so full of fluff and romance i wanna cry :')
> 
> title from 'glasgow' by catfish and the bottlemen
> 
> (idk what to rate this but i would say it is a very mild M)
> 
> enjoy!!!!

**November 7, 2023**

For the past two weeks Eliott has carried the small black box in his pocket containing the ring that Lucas would wear for six months before officially being his forever. He never made a plan or wrote out the specific words he would say to Lucas; he knew it would make him too nervous and ruin the surprise. So, instead, he decided to carry the ring at all times and only propose if the moment felt right. 

It just so happened that the perfect moment was after Lucas had come home with groceries and his medication, which Eliott forgot to pick up the day before and meant to grab earlier that day. So, when the produce was in the fridge and his medication was in the bathroom medicine cabinet, he returned to their bedroom where Lucas was changing into sweats and a hoodie.

“Lucas, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you so, so much. And it's been exactly..” He pauses to look at his phone, “2,366,771 minutes and 13 seconds since I told you the first time.” His phone screen displays the clock app with the number increasing as each second passes. He’s let the stopwatch on his phone run for over four years – since that March day at the bus stop outside Lucas’ flat. 

“Eliott,” he mutters, unable to comprehend what he’s telling him. Lucas is stunned; he stands there with his mouth open, eyes wide and shining.

“It would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would spend the rest of your minutes with me.” Eliott reaches for the box burning a hole in his pocket as he gets down on one knee, “Lucas, _mon amour_ , the man of my dreams, will you marry me?”

  
  


**March 15, 2024**

To be honest, Lucas didn’t sleep too well last night. He doesn’t think it was because of nerves but rather the space that Eliott would normally take up was left empty. They had spent the night apart for the first time in ages – Eliott insisted they stick to tradition and not see each other the night before the wedding. 

Lucas is trying to fix his hair in a makeshift dressing room of the gallery they chose to have the ceremony but, of course, the one day he needs his hair to cooperate—and not ruin the photos that will hang on their walls at home for everyone to see—no matter what he does, it doesn’t want to be tamed. He heaves a sigh as his hands run through the unruly strands one last time before giving up. It looks somewhat decent but maybe Daphné or Manon would have more success.

He ties his dress shoes and is buttoning his white dress shirt when, all of a sudden, a rock hits the window to his left. He goes over to it and sees his husband-to-be standing outside. The sight takes him back to lycée where Eliott kissed him at school for the first time; he even raises his eyebrows and shoulders in the same mischievous manner as he did that day. 

It’s just that now he looks even more like he just came off the runway of a Dior Homme fashion show than ever, especially in his crisp black tux that hugs all the right places and jacket adorned with a white flower, much like the one from the bouquet Lucas brought him during his first episode as a couple. It hits him now, that they’re really doing this: really about to walk down the aisle and commit to loving each other til death does them part.

“What the fuck are you doing? We can’t see each other before the ceremony, isn’t that bad luck?” Lucas whisper-yells as he opens the door to the patio to greet Eliott.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Eliott dismisses with a wave, the true romantic in him taking over his superstition. Lucas had already made him feel like the luckiest man for marrying him, he didn’t need luck. “I just couldn’t wait another fucking minute without seeing you,” he says, tone soft and serious now, taking in the sight of his groom who’s still not ready.

It’s just one thing on a long list of things he loves about Eliott: his ability to turn from silly and quirky to sincere and romantic in one second flat. Lucas blushes and feels exactly the same; the whole minute-by-minute thing is a lot harder when all he can think about is seeing Eliott at the altar and being with him again. 

“I can’t believe you,” Lucas mutters with a slight eye roll that contrasts the smile he can't hold back. But he most definitely can—believe him, that is. He never could hold back an Eliott-induced smile, no matter how hard he may try.

Eliott shrugs that cute little shrug, and Lucas can’t wait to be his forever.

Daphné knocks on the door, and Lucas shoos Eliott away as he makes up an excuse so that she doesn't come in and see them together. “One sec, I’m...naked!” he panics. 

Daphné’s _What?! You’re getting married in like.. 20 minutes!_ is drowned out by Eliott coming close to his ear and whispering, “I wish you were.” 

Lucas has to physically push him away before he ends up melting into the floor. It’s already too much seeing Eliott look this good without any warning, much less hearing his deep voice and feeling his warm breath on his skin.

Distance grows between them and his groom is at the patio door again, but he looks back to Lucas to say, “The next time I see you, it will be as your husband.” There he goes again, switching from a goddamn menace to the sweetest romantic ever.

And Lucas has absolutely no choice but to run over to kiss him, except Eliott dodges his lips at the last second like the fucking tease he is. Before Eliott leaves he pulls a few hairs on the top of Lucas’ head. It should make him angry after all the time he spent working on it, but he can’t help but grin at the gesture that has been a signature move of Eliott’s since they first started dating.

Idriss spots him in the courtyard, wandering like he was searching for where his friend had run off to. He looks dapper in his suit and Lucas feels like everyone is one-upping him at his own wedding. “Eliott!” Idriss calls from across the lawn. Eliott immediately shushes his friend before turning back to fucking _wink_ at Lucas. 

Lucas’ head whips back quickly as Daphné finally comes through the door and the first thing she notices, other than his non-nakedness, is his disheveled hair. She’s wearing sparkly makeup and an elegant gown with her blonde curls carefully pinned back, a few falling down next to her wide eyes before brushing them away.. 

“How are you still not ready? Manon, can you fix his hair, please?” she calls to the girls out in the hallway, impatient. If she notices the blush of his cheeks, she doesn’t say anything.

Manon enters, wearing a beautiful blush dress and her signature red lip. After a few deep breaths to get his rapidly beating heart to calm down, he lets Manon work on getting his hair to look presentable enough for the occasion. Lucas watches as her hands and comb move through his hair in the mirror before they stop. He looks up at her and she meets his eyes in the mirror, giving him a tight-lipped smile before resuming her movements. 

They always had this secret silent language that was able to communicate more than words could, and for that he is eternally grateful. They were alike in a lot of ways and helped each other through some of the roughest parts of their lives; being a constant comfort and shoulder to cry on when nothing else could soothe the pain.

Manon managed to finish her work in only a few minutes, to Lucas’ surprise, and he kind of wishes she could do his hair more often because it looks better than he ever could have done. 

“ _Et voilà_!” Manon cheers with her hands out, presenting the final product to Lucas in the reflection. Her hands then rest on his shoulders providing a touch of comfort as Lucas lets them relax.

Lucas turns his head to look at her with a smile before realizing he doesn’t have much time, so he gets up and grabs his suit jacket from the hanger and slips it on. 

“Looking good, bro,” Yann says with a pat on the back, startling Lucas as he fastens the button of the jacket. “Here let me,” his friend motions to the bowtie needing to be done.

“Thank God, because I have never worn one before and have no idea how to do this shit.” Lucas lifts his chin so that Yann has room to work on the bow, and ironically his friend has chosen to go tieless tonight but still manages to look as sharp as he always does.

Yann laughs and takes the silk bow tie in his hands and crosses the two ends as he starts to tie it properly. When he’s finished, Yann moves his hands across Lucas’ chest in swiping motions toward his shoulders before patting them firmly.

“Eliott is a lucky guy.”

Lucas grins at his friend’s words, but he can’t help but think the opposite. He still feels like he’s in a dream and maybe Eliott won’t be there when he wakes up. Lucas knows he’s the lucky one, but before he starts to tear up thinking about it he decides to make the air between them a little lighter.

“Dude, are you getting jealous now? It’s a little late for that but…” he jokes.

His friend smirks at the comeback before his face falls, looking serious and forlorn.

“Yann, I’m kidding, dude,” Lucas tries, utterly confused at his reaction.

“I know. I’m really happy for you, man. I mean it. I just can’t help but think of how I acted that one day in high school where you told me you were in love with him. You had the courage to come out to me and as your best friend I let my own emotions get in the way. I was such an asshole and I’m sorry, Lucas, truly,” Yann offers sincerely. 

The day he refers to comes back to him, from the deepest part of his brain that he tried to bury long ago. It fucking hurt, but Yann has shown him time and time again that he has accepted and loved Lucas no matter what, and apologized several times for it since. He’s Lucas’ best friend, and he wouldn’t want anyone else to be.

“It’s okay, man. Thank you, though.”

Yann opens his arms for a hug and Lucas accepts, his eyes tear up immediately as he’s overcome with memories and love for his best friend who has been through it all with him. They embrace each other tightly, letting all the insecurity and doubt fall away.

“Alright, speaking of Eliott, I bet he’s waiting for you,” Yann says lightly as they pull apart, nodding in the direction of where the ceremony will take place momentarily.

Lucas laughs as a slight blush appears on his cheeks again; he can barely stand the wait any longer to see Eliott and they make their way out of the dressing room and to the lobby outside of the ceremony. 

*

Mika is their officator as he would not have allowed the two to be married by anyone else. And when he says, “I now pronounce you husbands,” Eliott grabs Lucas’ face and kisses him, not long before they smile too much that it’s barely even a kiss any longer. They take a moment to just look at each other, smiles just getting wider on their faces, before diving back in for a kiss similar to their previous one, over the moon and the happiest they have ever been.

The room erupts in applause and cheers, an especially loud whoop from Basile in the first row and Arthur pumping his fists in the air in victory. A teary Yann locks eyes with Lucas for a special moment and a thousand words are said with none. The newlyweds laugh at their idiot friends, then see the girls wiping their noses and mascara with tissues between claps. Alexia winks at Eliott as he passes her and Imane smirks towards Lucas as they make their way down the aisle together.

Eliott takes Lucas’ hand he’s holding and brings it up to his mouth and places a kiss onto it as Lucas looks up at his husband through his eyelashes and wet eyes.

Their parents are on the other side of the aisle, blowing kisses in their direction, that they return. The venue is not full of people, only their closest friends and relatives. But the love they feel in the room could occupy all of Europe.

After the ceremony came the wedding photos, and Eliott had hired one of his friends from college to capture their day. As they were getting their photos taken in a garden outside of the venue, a few raindrops began to fall. Lucas looked up at the sky, mentally cursing it for ruining their perfect day. He started to move towards the awning of a nearby building for shelter but the photographer waved a hand to get his attention.

“You’re not scared of the rain, are you?” Eliott teases, wrapping a hand around Lucas’ wrist as he moves away.

“Wait, stay there, this is perfect!” the photographer exclaims as the shutter closes multiple times in a row to capture the shot, raindrops and all – with a sliver of sunlight breaking through the clouds and illuminating the precipitation, making tiny rainbows everywhere.

So Lucas turns back around and is pulled into Eliott’s chest and rests his head on the taller man’s left side. They giggle at the collision and Eliott leans down to kiss the skin behind Lucas’ ear, the one not facing the camera. Lucas holds him by the waist and Eliott secures a hand at the nape of his neck and plays with the hair there, while being careful not to ruin it for the photos.

After a few more kisses, Eliott whispers, “See. It wasn’t bad luck,” he references their little bend of the rules earlier today, “Rain on a wedding day means the couple will be together forever.”

Lucas looks up from his chest, seeing the most loving look in Eliott’s blue-grey eyes and a few raindrops on his forehead. It’s a wonder that Lucas is the one with the hoodie that says _Romance_ and not Eliott (although he ‘borrows’ it frequently). 

Eliott’s hand in his hair moves softly over his skin until it cradles Lucas’s face, tilting it up so that his lips would meet his husband’s in yet another heart-stopping kiss. It’s a feeling Lucas thinks he will never get used to or ever grow tired of. 

The gang and the girls join later for group pictures. The rain stops by the time their friends come and the sun starts to set across the street, painting the sky pink and orange. Lots of laughter and genuine smiles are captured; the guys even lift Lucas and Eliott into the air at one point, and all the girls just watch and laugh. It's the usual shenanigans with the gang, a few rounds of ball tag are played and Lucas gives his pals the death glare if they dare try to get Eliott.

The photographer takes a break to switch SD cards and batteries and adjusts the settings for dusk. Eliott is busy laughing with Alexia and Emma and Lucas walks over to Imane who is wearing a lovely lavender hijab and an easy smile.

“Welcome to the club,” she greets him with an elbow to his side. The club of marriage, she means; Imane and Sofiane wed two years ago before moving to Morocco for Sofiane’s job. She traveled to Paris last week to catch up with the girls before the wedding and Lucas wants to take advantage of his time with her before they leave. 

Lucas looks over to Eliott, the other new member of the club, and says, “Thanks. Could you give me a few pointers?” 

Imane scoffs, “Please, you two have practically been married since you first got together.”

See, Lucas would come up with something witty in response, but Eliott meets his eyes in that moment and for the first time all day it really sets in: all jokes aside, nerves unnecessary now that the scary part is over, that they are married. Committed to love one another, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and any other circumstance. The best decision he ever made. Lucas knows he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

*****

Of course after the emotional and sentimental vows comes the party that follows. The reception is held in a small restaurant for their guests to dine on fine food and plenty of wine, courtesy of Eliott’s family. The soft ambient lighting of the dark-wooden room casts both light and shadow over the cheery faces of their loved ones. The only thing better than Lucas and Eliott being married is that they shared it with the people they loved most, with just as much love for them in return. 

Eliott chose the song for their first dance, and decided not to practice for it so that the moment would be unique and special, gangly limbs and ill-timed sways of hips and all. He offers his hand to Lucas when the first chord strikes, and the younger man beams as he accepts. 

They make their way to the center of the dancefloor as everyone returns to their seats and watches fondly.

_[Baby I’m yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjgE-rCfNi8)_

_And I’ll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_

They dance in circles, hand in hand and as if they were the only ones in the world.

_Baby I’m yours_

_And I’ll be yours until the sun no longer shines_

Lucas’ arms link behind Eliott’s neck and the latter wraps his arms around his partner’s waist, foreheads coming together as they continue to sway.

_Yours until the poets run out of rhyme_

_In other words, until the end of time_

…

_Baby I’m yours_

_Til the stars fall from the sky_

_Baby I’m yours_

_Til the rivers all run dry_

_Baby I’m yours_

_Til the poets run out of rhyme..._

The songs ends and many more play after, pop songs and party anthems and more romantic ones like this, everyone coming to join as they move through the space with love and laughter all around.

Manon and Emma bring out the cake that they made from the kitchen in their bakery not far down the road. It’s a simple white cake with detailed piping topped with none other than a raccoon and hedgehog in bowties and a few flowers surrounding the base.

Lucas shoves frosting on Eliott’s nose, his form of payback for painting his nose green when they made the mural at school years ago.

The guests and the newlyweds enjoy the cake and a few more songs before making their grand departure after a sendoff from their friends.

Their wedding party gifted them a stay at a luxurious hotel for the night of their wedding (and a heartfelt video message from all of them that left Eliott and Lucas in tears). They arrive at the hotel after a short ride from the venue and the rain has returned for the night. They walk on the wet pavement toward the entrance and Eliott yells, " _C'est mon mari!_ " which earns him a playful punch from a giggling Lucas.

In the lobby under an enormous glittering chandelier there is a grand piano that catches Eliott’s eye. After they check in, he pulls Lucas over to sit and asks him to play something. 

Lucas gets a feel for the keys and marvels at the grandeur of the instrument before falling into a familiar rhythm – the same song that he played for Eliott the week after they met. The music fills the space and ricochets off the tall ceilings and marble floors, surrounding them in melodic ease.

Eliott sits and watches the hands of the man he loves move freely across the black and white keys. The silver band on his left hand glistens under the warm light as it presses the keys, causing Eliott to turn the matching ring on his own hand.

His gaze moves up from Lucas’ beautiful hands, along his rain-dampened sleeve, to the matching flower pinned near his heart, up his neck and finally to his face, Lucas never taking focus off of the music he is making. Eliott lets himself stare; Lucas can feel his eyes on him and he sneaks a smile at the attention Eliott is giving him out of the corner of his eye.

When Lucas finishes the song, he looks over to see Eliott tearing up. Lucas looks at him, and says, “The first time you told me you loved me might have been all those minutes ago like it says on your phone, but _that_ was my first time telling you.” He references the night in Eliott’s living room where he played the song for the first time, aptly named ‘I Love You’. 

“You just didn’t know it yet,” Lucas adds. And, to be honest, Lucas didn’t either, but it was only a matter of time until he fell completely, deeply, madly in love.

Eliott gapes at him just as he had that very night, when he sat casually on the couch until Lucas’ song made him lean in to listen. Just as he had under the tunnel when Lucas had reached his hands out for Eliott’s moments before their first kiss. Although he can hear the song in his dreams even when he’s fast asleep, hearing it here and now, Eliott is just as surprised and in awe. All these years together and he is never not being surprised by Lucas. 

Before he either starts full-on crying or manhandling his husband in the middle of the lobby, Eliott takes Lucas by the hand and to the elevator. The second the doors close he practically pounces on Lucas, and the same energy is returned as Lucas kisses him back with as much fervor. As if they’ve been waiting all day to spend some time alone, just the two of them.

As Lucas gets a head start at pulling at their bow ties, the elevator dings and opens to their floor. They run down the hall hand in hand and quickly get inside, picking up right where they left off.

With Eliott’s bow tie hanging undone on either side of his open collar, hair even messier now that Lucas has been desperately grabbing at it – Lucas is so turned on that he actually can't stand it. 

“This is literally the hottest you have ever fucking looked. God, I can’t believe I get to do this forever.” He kisses Eliott again as if it’s their last, as if he will die without it.

“Well, good, because it looks like you’re stuck with me now.” Eliott responds with a wicked tilt of his lips before reaching for the back of Lucas’ legs to hold him up and carry him to the king-size bed in the center of their suite. 

Eliott’s eyes grow dark and cause heat to radiate off of Lucas’ body and make his breath hitch. 

“Fuck, look at you..” are the last words Lucas hears before his mind and body are filled with pleasure.

  
  


*

Clothes spread around the room and tossed carelessly to the side, the newlyweds sit in soft fluffy robes and drink champagne. They only had a quick and desperate release, but the night was still young. They came down from their high as they ate leftover wedding cake and chocolate covered strawberries that awaited them in their room.

Lucas suddenly gets an idea; he hops up from the bed excitedly and reaches for Eliott’s hand before he can take another sip. 

“Come on. There’s something I’ve always wanted to do and I can't think of a better time than right now.”

“Oh? Now that you’ve got this locked down?” 

“Just– come on. It'll be fun.”

Eliott obliges, for he would follow Lucas anywhere in the world, and soon they’re back in the elevator, still dressed in just their robes. Lucas pulls Eliott by the arm down a hallway but insists he keeps his eyes closed so as to not ruin the surprise. But from the subtle echo of the sound of the door opening in the room with the scent of chlorine, Eliott knows where he is before Lucas tells him to open his eyes. 

When he does, he sees Lucas untying the knot of his robe and lets it fall onto the tiled floor of the pool deck before jumping into the water. Eliott joins him immediately and their limbs find their way tangled together as they tread water and hold each other close. 

“Is the thing you’ve always wanted to do have sex in a pool or..?” Eliott suggests playfully, not at all opposed to the idea. 

“No, Eliott, we’re in a public pool at the most expensive hotel in Paris.”

His husband just shrugs like it wouldn’t be as big of a thing to do right where they are, and adds, “Well, I remember you feeling differently in the foyer in high school.”

Lucas huffs at the memory of their reunion involving lots of paint and very little clothing, weakly shoving a hand through the water and splashing Eliott. His cheeks flush nonetheless. 

Before Eliott can ask the real reason for bringing him here, Lucas is already submerged under water and Eliott holds his breath before diving under as well. 

They look at each other through chlorine strained eyes and Lucas has a small smile growing on his face before it connects with Eliott’s in a soft, sweet kiss, hands cradling his husband’s face. Eliott’s hands wade through the water until one rests at the side of Lucas’ neck and one between his ribs and hip, pulling him even closer. They share more kisses until the need for oxygen becomes too great, then simultaneously swim up and break the surface once again. 

They part to let their lungs refill in the open air of the hotel pool room and Lucas watches as water droplets begin to fall from the tips of Eliott’s hair and nose. His eyes match the clear intense hue of the water they stand in, blinking away the excess pool water collecting on his eyelashes. Something about the way the light reflects off the surface of the water and onto the lines of his face makes Eliott look ethereal and luminous, like a visitor from another realm.

“That's what I've always wanted to do,” Lucas finally says. He rakes a hand through his own tangled wet hair and pinches the tip of his nose from the itchy feeling a droplet leaves in its path down his face. “Share a kiss underwater,” he admits softly, as if he thinks it’s silly but not willing to let it show. 

Eliott looks intensely into the endless oceans that are his husband’s eyes as the sweetest smile forms on his kissed lips. He places his hand on Lucas’ neck again, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the damp skin before touching their foreheads together. The sensation and comfort makes Lucas’ eyes flutter shut, feeling right at home in Eliott’s embrace.

“I love you. Let's do it again?” _And again and again and again._ The bright smile that Lucas knows he’s giving him now is his favorite: the one that creates laughter lines around the corners of his eyes and causes his nose to scrunch up in the most adorable way. 

And then they are surrounded by clear water as hands and lips feel their way around each other’s bodies and bask in the love that fills the blue they swim in.

They kiss, swim, splash, and even get in the hot tub then decide to go back to their room before they turn to raisins. They dry off, tie their robes around their waists again, and take the elevator back up to the top floor. As the elevator doors open to the hallway to their room, Lucas walks out first and Eliott comes up behind him and bends over to get a grip around his waist and legs, lifting him up bridal style. 

“Eliott! What are you do—” he yells, echoing in the hall and much too loud for how late it is.

Eliott just crashes their lips together before Lucas can finish his question, taking the key card out of the robe’s pocket and opening the heavy door to their suite. He crosses the threshold with Lucas in his arms and gently lays him down on the bed, still covered in discarded underwear and plates with cake crumbs.

“Shower?” Eliott asks as he looms over Lucas’ body, hands on either side of his husband’s head.

“In a minute,” Lucas breathes onto the skin above him, running his fingers down the V of the fabric covering his partner’s chest until reaching for the string of Eliott’s robe. 

Eliott moans as the cold air envelops him as the material is pushed off his shoulders and is replaced with the wet heat of Lucas’ mouth. While Lucas’s hands move lower Eliott takes the opportunity to untie the knot of Lucas’ robe, not bothering to take it off, but rather he grips the lapels and pulls them away from the center, exposing Lucas’ entire body. 

Lucas runs his fingers through the other man’s hair, still damp and smelling of chlorine, until a certain flick of Eliott’s tongue makes him gasp and grip the strands harder, moving him where he wants. 

*

They shower to clean up the mess on their stomachs and sweat on their brows mixed with chlorine and are soon under the covers with the lights out. 

Eliott nuzzles into the pillow and the starchy white sheets with Lucas hugging him close from behind, heaving a content sigh as their perfect day comes to a close. Lucas pulls Eliott into his chest with their hands intertwined, the older one kissing the other’s hand with the ring and Lucas planting a kiss on the bare shoulder in front of him. They whisper _good_ _night and je t'aime_ before closing their eyes. They sleep deeply and don’t dream at all, for nothing could be better than their realities. 

In the morning, Lucas would wake up to a cup of coffee just the way he likes and their butineers on the nightstand beside his pillow, sat atop a piece of hotel pad paper covered with a hedgehog and a raccoon under water wearing matching rings with hearts surrounding them.

**March 17, 2024**

After officially signing the marriage document as lawfully wedded husbands, Eliott reaches for his phone and opens the clock app and presses the lap button that starts a new count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… the seconds will turn to minutes then to hours then to years and will never stop increasing, much like the love they have for one another. Lucas and Eliott no. 1 are happy in this universe and in this minute. And in every universe, for every minute - one at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> the first dance song is called 'baby i'm yours' and i linked the [arctic monkeys version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjgE-rCfNi8) but the original is by [barbara lewis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7O-UOwdH5g) :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! if you did and want to reblog [on tumblr](https://luxandobscurus.tumblr.com/post/612947170691301376/ill-be-carrying-you-over-the-threshold-i), that would be sweet :)


End file.
